And I Feel Fine
by systematic-alchemy
Summary: When it's the apocalypse to end all apocalypses, who can you trust?
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Giles, I don't know why you asked to meet today, but I'm afraid I have my hands full running a reformatory for supervillains. Faith's even talked about joining my merry band of delinquents." Wesley sipped his tea and eyed the man before him. "So please get to it."

"I got the information you asked in exchange for helping Willow." Giles tossed a folder onto the table. "Cordelia got called by the powers. She's no longer on this plane."

With a skim of the file, Wesley nodded. "Willow's well. Said to say hello for her." He stood, left five dollars, and took the folder. "Good day."

Wesley returned to the building him and those in his care lived in an industrial neighborhood to keep people from prying into their business. His charges got louder than his apartment building had tolerated. Now not an exception to that rule since he could hear pain filled screaming the moment he opened the door. "Has he been like this during my entire absence?"

Willow ran a damp rag over Spike's neck as he screamed into her stomach. "No. This started five minutes ago. But it started as soon as he noticed you left. Giles is such a bastard. Why couldn't he come here?"

"Seeing you might be too painful for him." Wesley sat on the ground next to them and rubbed Spike's back.

"How would he know? He hasn't seen me since he dropped me at your door." Willow ran fingers through Spike's hair as his screams subsided into shaking tears. "Did you tell him about Spike yet?"

"I doubt that's a good idea. I told you what Spike did to Buffy. Giles would want the creature responsible destroyed." Wesley leaned against Willow when Spike pulled on his shirt.

Willow rested her head on Wesley's. "But he's got a soul now. And Angel killed Jenny and then tortured him. Giles forgave him."

"He never forgave Angel for anything, but rather tolerated his existence for Buffy's sake." Wesley sighed. "It'll be dark soon. We need to get ready. What's Connor doing?"

"He ran to get fresh blood for Spike. The last batch went bad. He should be back any minute." Willow whispered in Spike's ear. "We need to go look for Angel. Wes is back and wants you to put on your brave face for him."

Spike nodded and rolled to his feet. "Find me sire. We need to find me sire so he can tell me how." He ran to the basement.

"If Spike doesn't eat this, I'll stake him and put him out of his misery." Connor set the bag of pig's blood on the table. "He's turning into a walking skeleton."

"Connor, pull the car in, would you?" Wesley gave the keys to Connor and then asked Willow, "Have you been able to get through to him about the difference between Angel and Angelus? I want to know how to judge his continued callousness."

"Can't even say Angel's name without him getting bristly. I think getting him to help find his father at all is a miracle." Willow sighed. "I just hope that locator spell works this time. Who'd think something seemingly simple would be so difficult to master. I deratted Amy easier."

"In good news, Giles found Cordelia. She's on the same plane as the powers, so we can stop worrying about her."

"She's better off there than here. Looking for Angel for months on end in a fishing boat would kill her."

"Because she'd be worried about Angel, I know."

"She's probably still worried about him. I was talking about Cordelia being on a fishing boat. I don't care how much of humanitarian she's become, there's not a power in the multi-verse that would make her okay with fish smell."

"Ready!" Wesley and Willow turned to see Spike, naked save the swim fins. "Shotgun."

"What's taking Connor so long?" Willow asked as she wrapped a towel around Spike's waist.

"Since Spike's done this every night for three weeks, I assume he didn't want to see Spike's penis again. I think he's attracted and can't handle being attracted to a demon. He'll be here shortly." Wesley watched the garage door open. "And here he is."

"I'll get the picnic baskets." Willow went the kitchen area of the open space to get four bags of sustenance.

"No Spike! You sit in the back!" Connor's annoyance reached screeching levels.

"I have super hearing too you know. You need not hurt the ole eardrums to make a request. And I called shotgun, so there." Spike stuck his tongue out at Connor as he tossed the towel out the window.

"One of you drive." Connor growled as he got in the backseat.

"If you drive there, I'll drive back." Willow put the food in the trunk and checked to see if they had all the magic supplies they needed.

"Deal." Wesley replied.

* * *

"How's Wes?" Fred asked as Giles returned to the Hyperion.

"He appeared in good health."

"Did you ask him?"

"He didn't give me the chance, but I doubt he's in the dark." Giles rounded the counter and poured a cup of coffee.

"So he knows y'all are here?"

"It's a safe assumption." Giles turned to Dawn. "How's the research coming?"

"There's a translation for this book, so better. Buffy's at that demon hospital thing asking around. Hopefully she'll get somewhere." Dawn didn't take her eyes of her note taking.

"How's the prisoner?"

"Anya's getting close to figuring out how we're keeping her trapped. Don't you think it's kinda low to keep her captive when she worked so hard to help us against Willow?"

"I'll let her go when she let's me destroy her power center. I don't want to hurt her, but we can't have her out there hurting people." Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Has Xander checked in?"

"He says Sunnydale's doing fine. Willow's warpath is still keeping the demons scared and at bay."

Giles addressed Fred with the next question. "Have you and Gunn found anything?"

"An already dusted vampire and heap of nothing. Sorry no news on where Angel disappeared to. Do we know who else Wesley's overseeing? Who the supervillains are other than Willow?" Fred followed Giles into the office.

"All I know is that Faith is not among them. I think Wesley only mentioned that because he knew I was already aware." Giles looked through the desk drawers. "Are we out of aspirin?"

"I was going on a supply run. I'll put it on the list." Fred touched his shoulder. "Maybe you should try getting some sleep."

"I can't afford such a luxury. Wolfram and Hart's power increased too steeply since Cordelia and Angel's disappearances."


	2. Chapter 2

Three in the morning and Buffy was having some serious insomnia. Not knowing what happened to Angel, and the Wolfram and Hart threat hurt. Her hands were blistered and calloused from how much Slaying she'd done these past months. And her appetite knew no bounds. The kitchen couldn't stay stocked as evident by nothing quick being available. Stale saltines in hand, Buffy headed back to her room. When she made it to the lobby, nothing prepared her for finding a naked and shaking woman standing there.

"Cordelia?"

She nodded, "Trans-dimensional travel from the higher plane sucks, like super sucks. Clothes please?"

Buffy tossed the crackers on the counter and rushed for the blanket in the office. "Let's get you upstairs to your room. Fred and Gunn brought all your things here when we couldn't afford to pay the rent for an empty apartment anymore."

Blanket secure around her, Cordelia felt the chill ebb. "Poor Denis. He's got to be so worried about me. I need to talk to him."

"Someone else already rented it." Buffy felt terrible for dropping that on her, but she didn't want Cordelia to stop by her old place and get surprised by the new occupants.

They hadn't gotten up two steps when the door crashed open by Wesley half-carrying an emaciated Angel. "He needs blood. I'm fresh out." Red seeping through the gauze around Wesley's forearm.

Buffy took Angel and sat him on the round couch while Cordelia and Wesley held each other's gaze. "Hello Wesley."

"Cordelia." He handed her a business card before leaving.

The card had a phone number scrawled on it with the words 'Useable for 3 days' printed in a simple typeface. "Interesting."

"Can you sit with him while I get fresh blood from the butcher?" Buffy asked as she considered her bank account. Could she afford enough blood to help him?

"It's three thirty in the morning and he looks like he'll need more than animal blood." Without pause, Cordelia grabbed a letter opener off the counter and slashed her forearm. Angel reacted and bit down.

"I almost died last time I did that."

"If we take turns that won't happen." Cordelia pulled her arm away from Angel. "You're up."

Buffy grumbled but followed in Cordy's footsteps. They watched as Angel went from near skeletal to human looking again.

"Angel?" Buffy asked as she pushed his wet hair back. "Angel, what happened to you?"

"Connor." Angel hadn't come out of his starvation induced insanity yet, but he knew it was Buffy holding him, and he saw Cordelia over Buffy's shoulder. Cordelia looked so young it took a moment for him to register it was her.

"Your son did this to you?" Buffy hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

Cordelia watched on unsurprised.

* * *

When Wesley showed up at the warehouse, Willow knew something was wrong. She handed Spike the blood she'd just heated for him and then focused on Wes. "What happened?"

"Cordelia's back."

Connor's head shot up from the book he was reading. "Cordy?"

"Yes. She looked younger and paler than I remember, but it was her." Wesley set his keys on the counter and disappeared into his office. Through the window the others could see him selecting books.

"I need to pray to the goddess. Connor? Watch over Spike." Willow didn't wait for an answer before walking off toward her sacred space.

"Whatever." Connor shot a glare at Spike and then went back to his book.

Spike smacked his lips as the microwaved human blood cleansed his palette and restored his body. When the earthquake hit, Spike laughed and sang, "That's great, it starts with an earthquake. Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn. World serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs. Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt, no, strength. The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height Wire in a fire, represent the seven games. And a government for hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck."

Wesley and Willow returned and pushed Spike and Connor into the doorframe of the office. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong, Willow?" Wesley asked.

"Last couple major earthquakes were harbingers of end of the world hijinks."

As the world stilled, Wesley sighed. "Then let's both see what we can find in the books."

"Agreed."

* * *

The entire group at the Hyperion sat silent and disturbed after hearing Angel tell them what happened. No one cared about the earthquake that passed half an hour ago. Angel sat in the office chair wrapped in a blanket and almost dry and the sensation made his skin crawl with its unfamiliarity. He ran through everything since surfacing through a filter, trying to piece together why Connor helped rescue him. Something about what vampire bites really look like or something. He'd still been hallucinating when they were talking to him about that. But Connor's face stood out in his mind. He looked so haunted.

Angel got up and left the office, heading for his room. A shower and a change of clothes were what he needed right now.

Cordelia watched him leave, worried about him as always. For the champion of the group he had a delicate mind. The thoughts of his son had to be crazing him with memories of his son sending him to the bottom of the ocean and then pulling him back up. With the help of the man in part responsible for Connor's upbringing in Quor'toth, no less.

She followed him, giving him enough warning that she was on her way by tromping on the stairs. His door was open, and she leaned in the threshold. "How are you really doing?"

His back was to her while he stared out the balcony doors shower and changing forgotten. "I don't know. Still trying to get used to not hallucinating."

"Then keep absorbing the sanity. You deserve a break. I wish you could have one." She walked fully into his room, closing the door behind her. It didn't stay closed because Buffy barged in. "Hey Buffy, I need to talk to Angel alone for a minute. Could you give us some privacy?"

Buffy opened her mouth but Angel spoke, "Why didn't you show up?"

Cordelia sighed. "I got called to be a power for a little while. Just long enough to find out what the real mission needs to be."

"Are we in love?" Angel ignored Buffy's shocked expression.

"We are, but I don't know that it's good for either of us, and right now we need to focus. There's a multidimensional multi-verse out there that needs us right now. We don't have time for personal lives." Cordelia wished she could just kiss Angel the way people do for their first kiss.

"What's the mission?" Buffy asked, serious and putting aside personal issues.

"You two might want to sit down. This will take some explaining."

* * *

"How long have the three of them been up there?" Fred asked. "It's awful quiet. You don't think they killed each other do you?"

"Why would they?" Gunn asked as he polished his axe.

"Oh, I don't know, because Buffy was the love of his life before LA and Cordelia was the love of his life here, and now the three of them are all in one room with no chaperones to keep the peace." Fred pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Perhaps we should check on them?" Giles said as he looked at his watch. "They've been up there for hours."

"I'll go!" Dawn said as she popped up. She didn't get far when Angel came down the stairs.

"Angel!" Fred's enthusiasm dimmed when she saw that he had his 'I'm on a mission' face going. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to my son."

"We don't know where he and Wesley and Willow are staying though." Dawn was trying to be helpful, but Angel glowered at her.

"I'll find them." Angel stalked out the door and into the predawn hours.

When Buffy showed up in the lobby, Dawn pounced. "What happened up there?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Cordelia and I just tried to keep Angel from popping his top." Buffy sighed. "I need to work off some energy or I'll never get any sleep." And Buffy disappeared down to the basement.

* * *

Cordelia sat in Angel's room hoping that the seed she'd planted would yield the fruit she hoped it would.


	3. Chapter 3

The basement of the Hyperion was silent, save the not quite sounds coming from the barrier keeping Anya captive. Dawn figured Buffy went out hunting again. Slaying wasn't what she did anymore. Dawn sat, cross legged, next to the glowing circle. "How much do you already know?"

Anya, laying on her back, sighed. "Angel's back and so is Cordelia. How's Buffy taking the Cordelia/Angel romance?"

"Angel and Cordy? Holy crap. That explains Buffy's need to go out for a third time in less than twelve hours." Dawn laughed. "I remember Cordy always trying to steal Angel away from Buffy that first year in Sunnydale. Buffy's gotta be beside herself with Cordelia succeeding in her quest to get Angel."

"Cordelia's always had surprising depth. It's not a surprise that Angel would be drawn to it. He's only been seeping in it for six years. And friends make better lovers. I've never been called to exact vengeance on men who were their love's best friend first." Anya turned onto her side, head resting on an elbow propped hand. "Any luck on finding a way out of this prison yet?"

"I woulda already told you," Dawn said, with her 'you're an idiot' face in place.

"So dish, how does Cordy look? I assume as fabulous as ever."

"You'd be right. And I don't know why everyone hated on her so much. Everyone could always count on her to drop everything and help out when needed. Granted there were times she was a total beeatch, but considering her parents were around less than Willow's, and she had more money than evangelical preachers back then, it's not a surprise she acted the way she did." Dawn leaned back to fish some gum out of her pocket. "I got you Trident this time. The super sugary gums just rot your teeth."

"Thanks, kid." She caught the pack Dawn tossed to her. Things get through the barrier coming in, just not going out. "Get me something new to read? I can only listen to you guys being boring for so long before I want to rip my ears off."

Dawn eyed the stacks of books in there with her already. "If I bring you any more books, you won't be able to move or breathe."

"I'll be fine. I'll just fry some of these by tossing them through the force field."

With a shrug, Dawn stood up in a fluid motion. "Be back soon with more. Clean up."

Anya popped some gum in her mouth and tossed the paper at the glowing barrier between her and freedom, sighing as it sizzled to disintegration.

* * *

When Cordelia walked into the warehouse that housed Wesley and his misfits, Conor bolted upright, startling Spike who sat at his feet. "Watch it, mate!"

"Cordy?" Connor rushed to hug the woman he'd thought lost to him forever.

She smiled as she squeezed him. "I missed you, you little punk." She pulled back, pushing his hair out of his face. "For someone so smart, you're an idiot. You saw Angel's true face and the true face of other vampires. Didn't you notice that all their front teeth on top are pointy. A bite is never just two itty bitty puncture marks."

"Figured it out, didn't I?" he said, his head held high and defiant.

"After Wesley found out what you did and why and told you," she teased with a wide smile and a nudge.

"At least he listened," Wesley said as he and Willow came out of the office. "Do I merit a hug?"

"I figured out a lot myself. Of course you get a hug, Wes." She opened her arms and the two friends embraced, warm and forgiving. Willow jumped in and hugged them both, spurring Spike into joining. He hugged a bit too hard though. "Spike, we all need to breathe."

He stepped back. "Sorry. You're smashing as ever, Cordelia. Higher power juice did you good."

"Higher power?" Willow asked with a furrowed brow.

"I can smell it." Spike touched his nose.

"He's right. I spent time as a higher power, and I still got some of the juice as he put it, flowing in these veins." Cordelia smiled awkwardly.

"Explains a lot. You look so young and fresh." Willow frowned. "Pass some of that good stuff on to the haggard and worn why don't ya?"

"Would if I could, but I only have so much. It's why I'm here. There's an apocalypse coming and I need your help with it." She thought back on how terrible Buffy and Angel took the news and frowned. She hoped these four would take it better, or at least understand what was at stake.

* * *

Buffy found Angel with little issue. She'd spent so much time not feeling him around that now she could find him with all her senses shut down. His presence echoed inside her. He looked so distraught, and she stood back until he looked at her.

"What do you want, Buffy?"

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid. I figure if I can't stop myself, maybe I can stop you. That way at least one of us has a chance at being not as miserable." She sat on a crate in the alley and he sat next to her.

"You're not mad at me?"

"It hurts. But losing your first love always does, doesn't it?" She shook her head. "I'm angry, but I know I have no right to it. So this is me, being big and trying to just be your friend."

"I won't talk to you about how I feel about Cordelia. It's not the same as what we had, but it's no less powerful. So let's just leave it there, OK?"

"OK. But I wanted to talk to you about the other stuff she said. The apocalypse stuff. What do you think?"

He looked up at the flickering street light. "I don't know. I swore to protect this world and the innocent. And now I feel like I can't do both."

"We will have to pick. Infinite innocent souls, or this world and it's limited innocent. I know why that's got to be a tough decision for you especially."

"Because you took it so well?" He huffed a sarcastic laugh.

"You have a son. I have a sister about the same age. Oh god, I hope they don't end up dating. That'd be too weird even for me." Buffy made a face.

"Yeah it would for me too." Angel made his own face. "I once tried to get to the Home Office and wound up here. I thought Wolfram and Hart could be destroyed, but the way Cordy laid it out, I was wrong."

"Yeah. It makes you wonder if absolutes exist. I mean we paint these black and white lines. But it's not that simple. I'm finally getting that." Buffy shivered as a gust of wind ran up her sweater. "Any idea where Wesley and your son are?"

"Wes did a good job at making sure I couldn't follow his scent. And if I hadn't just forgiven him, I'd try to suffocate him again." He stood up. "We should get you back to the hotel. The temperature dropped at least ten degrees since you found me."

"I won't say no." She wrapped her arms around her torso, and Angel put his coat over her shoulders. "Still a gentleman."

"Sometimes. We're letting Cordy explain this apocalypse to the others."

"Oh yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cordelia, could you give us a minute?" Wesley asked after they heard what she had to say.

"I have to get back to the Hyperion anyway. This is time sensitive though, so get back to me by the end of the week, OK?" Cordelia stood up, hugged everyone including Spike, then headed for the door, turning to smile before leaving. "I'll see you all soon."

They waved at her and turned to face each other when the door closed. Wesley words stuck for a moment. "Can we trust Cordelia on this?"

Willow sucked in a breath. "She was a higher power. On the same plane as my Goddess. How can we not trust her?"

"Kinda regretting getting the soul now." Spike sighed. "What do you think, Uncle Connor?"

"Cordelia's the only person in this dimension I trust completely."

"Are we really going to do this?" Willow asked, despondent .

"Looks that way, doesn't it, love?" Spike patted her shoulder. "At least we'll be amongst friends."

She put her hand over his on her shoulder and smiled at him. "There is that I suppose."

Spike eyed Wesley. "This will mean playing your girlfriend. You up to it?"

"Yes." Wesley poured four glasses of his best Scotch and handed them out. "Here's to the end of the world as we know it."

"And we feel fine," Spike said as he raised his glass.

The four drank the whiskey in solemn silence.

* * *

Cordelia sat in her room, tears at the corners of her eyes. Just because she knew this was the right thing to do, didn't make it any easier. She looked over her pictures and ran her fingers over momentos, remembering that this world had given her so much joy between the painful moments.

The knock on her door was expected. "Come in."

"Cordelia," Angel said as he closed the door behind him, "we need to talk."

"I know." Cordelia wiped the tears away and looked at him. "Just spit it out already."

"I can't do it. And if you insist on carrying out this insanity, you will have to fight everyone here." Angel's heart broke as he looked at her.

"I understand. But can we have tonight?" Her entire body pleaded with him. "Please, let's be a couple for one night. First real kisses and happy just to be together."

He pulled her to him, kissing her with all the passion he had for her. He poured his heart and soul into her and woke up entangled in her naked embrace.

* * *

A dark vengeance magic ripple opened Anya's eyes. Her knowing how dangerous such magics could be got her sedate butt moving. The force field around her would sting and disintegrate her clothes, but there was no way she was staying this close to a vengeance spell that wasn't hers. She teleported herself to her apartment in Sunnydale long enough to shower, dress, and pack, but she knew she had to go back to LA and get Dawn away from the hotel. The best place for both of them would be far far away from the evil she'd felt at the Hyperion.

* * *

Wesley exploded inside Lilah and rolled off her. "That was better than average, but I came here to talk to you about a job."

Lilah looked him over. "In what regard?"

"Are there any openings at Wolfram and Hart that would suit my particular skills?"

She wrinkled her brow and searched his face for deception, finding none. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "I'm sure if there isn't, I could make you one. I got promoted to President of Special Projects. You could always be my assistant." Lilah kissed the corner of Wesley's mouth.

He wrapped an arm around her and flipped them so he was on top again. "I'll be your assistant if I get to polish your desk with your ass."

"We can polish my desk any way you like as often as I want."

Their kiss was animalistic in its intensity.

* * *

"You appear to be suddenly sane," Connor said to Spike as they lounged around what served as a living room in the warehouse. Willow was researching and had kicked them out for being more hindrance than help.

"Guess I needed to find a reason to exist to sort me out."

"So you snapped out of it because you're needed to kick off the apocalypse?"

"I wouldn't say snapped. That's not how it was. It was more of a click. Something Cordelia said when she was explaining the infinity of the universes and dimensions and how small we are in comparison. How small this universe is in the grand scheme and even smaller the planet, the country, the city, and each of us is, set off a chain reaction of thoughts. And if you change your thoughts, you change how you feel and how you behave. Still seeing things that aren't there though. I just know they aren't really there now. Like that demon in the corner over there." Spike pointed to the closest corner to them. "It's not there, is it?"

Connor looked to where Spike pointed. "No, it's not. So why do you call me uncle?"

"Cause you are my uncle for lack of a better term. Angel's like my grandfather so any children or vampires he ever makes or has would be my uncles or aunts. Welcome to the family, mate. Enjoy the insanity that runs through our line. We all succumb at some point." Spike sat up and gave Connor a serious look over. "Or maybe you already did."

Willow left the office with her magic supplies bag. "Where's she off to?" Connor asked.

"To check to see if what the cheerleader told us is true or not, I reckon." Spike yawned and stretched. "Sun's been up for a while now. I should get some peaceful sleep while I can. We've got an apocalypse to start by the end of the week. I suggest you get some rest too."

"Why are you so sure?"

Spike raised an eyebrow at him. "You smelled her didn't you? Ever catch the scent of something so pure in your life?"

"No."

"You've got your answer then, kid. Now let's turn in for the day."

* * *

Fred sat on the counter in the lobby with her legs crossed under her, reading another text on Wolfram and Hart. They'd been trying to find a weakness to exploit all summer and had found bupkis so far. She lifted her head when she heard feet on the stairs. "Angel. Did you find Connor?"

"No, but we have more important things to talk about right now. Can you get the others in here so we can talk about it? Cordelia might be the problem so we'll let her sleep." Angel kept his face grim to get the point across.

Winnifred put the book aside and went to collect the group from their various rooms. When they all returned with her, Angel quieted their questions with a sharp, "Let me talk."

Buffy, Gunn, Giles, and Dawn stopped talking reflexively. Fred pushed her glasses up her nose as asked, "Why do you think Cordelia's a problem?"

"Because she wants to end the world. She gave Buffy and me a song and dance about how ending this world would save countless others, but the more I think about it, the more I don't believe that that's Cordelia. I think she's a counterfeit put here to try to seduce us into starting an apocalypse rather than preventing one." Angel watched the silent disbelief for a moment before continuing. "Don't trust her. And keep an eye on her while I'm gone. I think I also figured out how to find my son."


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia walked through the lobby, luggage slung over her shoulder. She ignored the protests of the others as she walked out the door. The person to follow was unsurprising. Oh, how she missed not knowing. "Gunn, there's nothing you can say."

"Tough because I'm going to say it. What happened to you? How could you want to destroy the world you suffered for so much?"

She turned to look at the desperation and confusion on his face. He looked like he needed her to explain more than he needed anything. She set her luggage and hugged him.

As soon as her lips touched his cheek, images of innocents in world after world, universe after universe, dimension after dimension flashed across his vision. They were all suffering at the hands of Wolfram and Hart. So much death and destruction of not just the physical but the spirits too. She let go and his sight cleared. "That's why."

"You only had one shot to share that, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why waste it on me?"

"Because you aren't the muscle of the group, you're the heart. And you needed an explanation more than any of the others. I'll understand whatever you do. I didn't show you to try to convince you. I showed you because you're the purist soul I know." She slung her luggage over her shoulder again. "I couldn't trouble you for a ride though, could I?"

"Yeah sure." They got in his truck and pulled into traffic.

* * *

The suit and shave felt unnatural on Wesley now. Gone were the days of a routine morning shave and pale grey suits. This suit was tailored but black jacket, slacks, shirt, and vest. The tie was a deep plum Willow picked out for him. She felt the need to hover over him ever since he told her about the perpetuity clause he would have to sign.

With an overly bright watery smile, Willow dusted off Wesley's shoulders. "Imaginary dandruff."

"Willow."

"Don't do it."

"We talked about this."

"I know but I changed my mind again. I know all the reasons we need an inside man that's actually on our side. But don't do it." Her tears flowed unchecked. "You saved my life. Don't make me watch you sell your soul then betray the owners of it. I can't think about you suffering."

"We're all going to suffer. And there's not going to be an end to that suffering. This isn't a sacrifice. It's the smart play. Don't forget you put your resume in with Wolfram and Hart yesterday and so did Connor and Spike. We agreed to see this through." He rubbed her shoulders as she nodded.

"You don't want to be late on your first day."

"No, I don't." He kissed her forehead and left the sleeping quarters. As he walked through the main room, he stopped to have a word with Spike. "Keep close to her. The handkerchiefs are in the top drawer of my dresser."

"Will do."

Connor watched Wesley pull out of the garage door. "I should probably stick close to Willow too."

"Uncle Connor, you have the bedside manner of a pit viper. Leave Willow to me. At least I know how to console someone."

Frowning Connor went to the library and looked up what a pit viper was and then what a bedside manner was. "I'm nicer than a snake."

* * *

Lilah greeted Wesley in the lobby. "I got a call from Human Resources. Seems we've gotten a few applications from friends of yours. I wanted to ask you about them."

He fell into step with her. "You're talking about William the Bloody, Willow Rosenberg, and Connor. I told them to apply. They've been freeloading off me long enough. Spike's got a bloodlust that's tempered by good tactical skills. He's got a flare our employers would appreciate. Willow's the most powerful witch in the world, and Connor's superpowers need to be kept occupied. I thought you could give him something on which to focus."

"Spike has a soul, Willow has a long history of fighting evil, and Connor was raised by a man so anti-demon he raised him in hell rather than see Angel raise him. These are blips the Senior Partners don't like to see on a resume." When the elevator doors opened Lilah glared at the other employees waiting, so that her and Wesley had the car to themselves.

"Spike's still killing humans, Willow flayed a man alive then tried to end the world, and Connor's got a cruel streak to rival anyone here."

They got off the elevator, and they entered her office. "I could keep Willow on retainer and there's a team leader position open in tactical as of last night no current employee is qualified for; Spike would be a good candidate. And Connor can be part of Internal Clean-up."

"Won't Spike's vampirism hinder his ability to lead a tactical unit?"

"I can put in an order for a Gem of Amara, consider it a personal favor. Now, I need an analysis of the projects on your desk complete with estimates on overhead and manpower. But first," she slipped a document off her desk, "sign this contract."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Gunn sat in the courtyard weighing everything he knew about Cordelia, the apocalypse she dropped in their laps, and the visions he saw. What he was looking for was a solution to all the problems and he hadn't thought of anything yet. What they needed was a place to contain Wolfram and Hart that didn't have innocent people in it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Fred asked, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Can we find a way to evacuate all the innocent people to another universe?"

"We can look, but the only way would be mystical. We- There are other people better suited to that kind of search."

"I know where Wes is staying. I dropped Cordelia there a few hours ago. We need this done right, and I don't care what we have to say to get him to help us, we're getting him to help us." Gunn stood up and took Fred's hand.

She smiled brightly. "Then let's get on it."

* * *

Dawn jumped when Anya appeared in her room. "Give me a heart-attack! Giles has been polishing a hole in his glasses looking for you."

"We need to leave." Anya picked up Dawn's suitcase and started packing it. "Now."

"Anya? What is it?" Dawn studied what she could see of Anya's face.

"Among other things the world is about to end. I know a guy who can get us to another dimension, but we should act fast."

Dawn threw her arms around Anya's neck. "I love you. But I can't go. I have to fight that apocalypse."

"Don't be stupid. Let's go."

"I'm sorry, Anya, but I can't go." Dawn stepped back.

"I'm not leaving you here. You're the only one that took my side."

"Don't make this harder. I have to stay."

Anya flopped on the bed. "Well, I guess I'm staying too even though I know I'll regret it."

* * *

Ankles crossed on his desk, Angel sipped some bourbon. "Mental note: buy better booze while I can."


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't expect to see you… this soon," Cordelia smiled brightly appreciating being surprised for the first time since returning. She called into the warehouse, "Gunn and Fred are here!"

Connor stalked over as Gunn and Fred entered. "Is Wesley going to be OK with people knowing where we are?"

"That's the first thing you say to us after sinking your father to the bottom of the ocean?" Fred's disgust dripped off the words.

"He's fine." Connor shrugged. "Wes will be pissed though."

"He won't care. We're moving in a couple days." Cordelia scoffed with a wave of her hand, and Connor rolled his eyes and walked away.

"And give up all this?" Gunn asked. "This looks like how I used to live. Where is Wes anyway? We need to talk to him."

"At work. He left before I got here. But is there something I can do?"

Fred pushed her glasses up her nose. "We wanted to get as many innocent people to another dimension before the big show goes down as possible."

"Willow's already working on it. She's in Wesley's office if you want to help her." Cordy pointed to a room walled off from the rest of the open space that had a huge window. Inside Willow had six books open in front of her. From behind one wall a man with bleach blond hair came into view to look over her shoulder.

"Who's that with her?"

"That's Spike."

"The vamp that attacked Buffy. That Spike?" Gunn asked now suspicious.

"That was before he got a soul. He's harmless as a kitten now."

"I heard that!" Spike yelled from the office.

"And your point?" Cordelia turned back to Fred and Gunn. "I'd offer you something but for how many people live here, there's little in the way of food. But we've got water, straight from the tap of course, but at least it's wet."

Fred bounced to the refrigerator. "I'm sure I can whip…" when she saw the lack of contents her face fell, "nothing up."

"That's OK. We'll just see what Willow needs us to do," Gunn said. The couple went to the office.

"It's not that simple, Spike!" Willow stood, so she was on the same level as the vampire. "I can trans dimensionally shift only about a hundred people at a time without hurting them with just the spell, but the thing about dimensions is that they shift and move, constantly splitting off into new ones. We need a stable form of a mass transportation. Not to mention we'll have to split the population. We can't send them all to one place or we risk them overpopulating their new planet, potentially creating a mass extinction."

"You're the most powerful witch in the world. So make a new spell."

"You really are brain dead aren't you? The mathematical algorithms and quantum science is far above my abilities. That's why there isn't a spell that already exists."

"Then what the bloody hell have we been trying to find for the last hour?" Spike yelled.

"A pattern. Something that unifies the trans dimensional spells, so I have a damn starting point for this hail mary play."

They both yelled, "Idiot!"

Fred cleared her throat when the yelling fell way to glowering. "I can help with the math and science."

Whatever Fred expected it wasn't for Willow to crumble into tears and Spike to wrap his arms around her. "There, there, pet. We're doing the right thing."

"What just happened?" Gunn whispered to Fred.

"I have no idea. There wasn't a chart for either of them."

* * *

Giles rubbed his forehead Anya glared at him. "Anya, what do you want me to say?"

"That you'll stop trying to kill me so I can protect Dawn."

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

Dawn squealed and kissed Giles' cheek. "Thank you!"

* * *

Angel whistled as he danced up the basement stairs. When he opened the door, Anya was standing there, stake in hand.

"Anya! Good to see you."

"I will not let you hurt Dawn or my plans, Angelus." She punched him in the sternum, sending him flying.

He landed on his back with an oomph. "Uh oh, someone knows my secret."

The sentence was barely finished when Anya jumped down and straddled him. She placed the stake to his chest and broke his wrist without effort when he tried to slap it away. "This is the only reminder you'll get. I'm a vengeance demon. We're stronger than vampires and a lot harder to kill. And I did not spend the last three years of my existence playing a love sick wimp even fooling D'Hoffryn for you to mess up my plans now."

With a full strength she punched him so his head cracked the cement under it, and he passed out.

She blew some blue dust on him. "Or I'll just wipe out your memory and have someone re-ensoul you."

* * *

Everyone at the warehouse except Spike and Connor startled when Anya appeared at the end of the kitchen table while they were taking a break and eating take out.

"Goddess, Anya," Willow gasped.

"Angel lost his soul. Put it back."

Willow sighed and stood. "I have an extra Orb of Thesalah in my dresser."

"Unnecessary," Cordelia said. "Hey Anya, I wish Angel had a permanent soul."

"Wish granted." Then the vengeance demon disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"I like that method way better," Willow said sitting back down. "The Ritual of the Undead leaves you nauseous for days. Pass the Chow Mein, please, ooh and another veggie roll."

Connor passed her the food.

"She eats as much as you do," Gunn said to Fred.

"Don't get any ideas, mister."

* * *

Buffy found Angel when she took her laundry to the basement. "Angel!" She tossed her basket over the railing and rushed to his side.

He sat up with a groan, scratching the dry blood off the back of his head. His other wrist shot pains up his arm when he turned it, telling him it was broken. With a jerk, he snapped it back into place then wrapped it with one of Buffy's dirty towels. "Agh, what happened?"

"You don't know?" Buffy saw the dent and cracks in the floor where Angel's head had been. "Can vampires get so head hurt they get amnesia?"

"Only temporarily. Wouldn't last more than a week."

"Except we need to know what happened to you now. Something strong enough to do that to you needs handled fast."

Angel glanced at the head imprint in the concrete and winced again. "Agreed. I need to talk to Cordelia though."

"She left this morning. Not surprising considering how the others took the news of the latest apocalypse." At his blank look, she asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were in her room, uh, talking. She was crying."

"We'll call Gunn. He dropped her off somewhere this morning. Not that he would tell anyone where though." Buffy picked her laundry off the floor, hiding her face. "Let me get a load in the wash first. Meet you upstairs, OK?"

"OK."

When he was gone, Buffy gasped in pain, knowing that talking was not what they were doing in her room. Tears threatened, but she forced air in to stop them.

* * *

The visitation booths weren't something Faith saw often. Occasionally Angel would stop by, but that was it. No one else. So when she got called to talk to her lawyer, she shrugged and took the chance to talk to someone from the outside. Nothing prepared her for seeing Wesley, in a black suit sitting there waiting for her. She thought she'd made it clear when he called that she wasn't interested.

They picked up their phones. "You my lawyer now, Wes?"

"In a sense. I do work for Wolfram and Hart now, which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm not buying any pitch your selling for those freaks."

"Do you really think they'd help you after what happened before?"

"Point taken. So what do you want then?"

He explained the upcoming apocalypse and what was at stake, and how he knew. "What I need from you is to aid Willow. When she evacuates the innocents, she'll need help when the hammer comes down. We need to keep her safe."

"Red's not exactly my biggest fan."

"She asked for you specifically."

"Really?"

"She said you were the only person who would understand doing evil things without being evil. Given who she lives with, I thought it rather telling."

"What's the timeline?"

"Uncertain but if we're going to pull it off before the curtains close it'll be within the week. We need you as soon as possible."

"Step away from the glass."


	7. Chapter 7

"Back by popular demand," Faith said as she smiled at the group staring at her. Willow however wasn't so calm, she teared up and hugged Faith like they'd been close friends separated by tragedy. "Miss me, Red?"

Willow let go. "Sorry. I just get it now. And I'm so sorry for how I treated you."

"It's all good. Five by five, right?"

"Right. What does that mean anyway?" Willow laced her arm through Faith's as she guided her away from the front door.

"It's a radio term. Means there's no static on the line. It's the best possible signal."

"Huh. You'd think I'd remember something like that." Willow blushed. "I studied radios before getting into computers."

"So where am I sleeping? And please tell me it's private."

"Sorry, we all sleep in one room here. The beds are pretty nice though. Through here," Willow said as she pointed.

Faith looked at the beds and saw that all of them were unmade. "So is there a free bed?"

"Oh. Um, no, that's Connor and Spike's bunk beds, Wes is over there and Cordelia just took that one. Mine's the last one on the right. I don't know where we'd put another bed. I mean the main room is huge but we use it for training more than anything else. A bed would be an obstacle."

"You and Wes have big beds. I can share with one of you, or you can share with each other. I forget, which team do you bat for these days?" Faith nudged Willow to let her know she was teasing.

"Team pink. But if that doesn't weird you out, you can share with me. I don't actually take up much room on that bed. But I will have to clear off the papers and laptops." Willow set words to action. "Wes said we were moving soon. We'll make sure you have your own bed then."

"Let me give you a hand." Faith picked up a pile of papers and set them on Willow's dresser. "I thought Wes was lying when he said you asked for me."

"He wasn't! I mean, I know Spike has a soul now and is trying to do the redemption thing. And Connor needs to kerb his violent outbursts. Wes is guilty of kidnapping, and he's been trying to make up for that. But I killed a couple people, well calling them people might be a stretch even if it is technically true, but then I tried to destroy the world. All from grief. I was traumatized, and you would know how that feels better than anyone. You were traumatized too. You know, when you went dark side for a while." Willow set her two laptops on top of the papers on her dresser, now within Faith's personal space. "And did I apologize? I was horrible to you when you needed someone the most. I'm so…"

"Sorry, got that. Don't sweat it. We're even since I punched you, held a knife to your throat, and threatened to kill you." Faith pursed her lips and twisted her body awkwardly. "I am glad you asked for me though."

Willow smiled in relief. "Me too."

* * *

Cordelia glared at Wesley. "What were you thinking bring miss homicidal lunatic here?"

"She's no worse than Angel. She's working toward redemption like the rest of us. How can she do that behind bars? It's a waste and you know it." Wesley loosened his tie then rolled up his sleeves as he sat at his desk. "Is this what Willow was researching earlier?"

"Yeah, and Fred was helping her out with the science and math. They think they might have a solution in a few days. I just hope it's soon enough."

"Fred was here?"

"Gunn brought her."

"It's a good thing we're moving. Too many people know how to find us. Not a smart move when your friends will be enemies." Wesley picked up the phone. "Can you give me some privacy?"

"Sure." Cordelia crinkled her brow and left the room. What was he up to?

* * *

"Thank you for calling, Xander." Giles hung up the phone.

"What did Xander need?" Dawn asked as she popped a french fry in her mouth and turned the page of another book on Wolfram and Hart.

"The police called. Faith was let out of prison today. A technicality. They were calling Buffy to warn her since the last time Faith was free, she went after her." Giles took his glasses off and pressed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb before putting them back on.

Dawn nearly choked on her food. "Oh. Please tell me she's with Wesley. That she's still trying to get better and her getting out won't derail her search for a better self."

"Cordelia gave me this card with Wesley's number on it. I'm hoping it's still working." The phone rang before he could make a call though. "Hello?"

"Mr. Giles, I'm glad you're still awake. I thought I'd apprise you of the new roll call here." Wesley's voice sounded tired.

"I take it Faith is among your numbers now. As is Cordelia." Giles sighed when Wesley confirmed this. "Are you working with Cordelia?"

"We are. Not without thought mind you, but if we can trap the entirety of Wolfram and Hart in one dimensional universe then we must take that opportunity. It's unfortunate that this is the one that will suffer for it, but what else are we to do? Let all but one universe in one dimension suffer unending pain and suffering at the hands of that evil?"

"Stop trying to convert me. It won't happen. I've sworn to protect this sorry world and I plan on doing just that. If you were wise you'd see the error in judgement you're making and stop this madness. Cordelia can't succeed on her own. Our only hope at surviving is to stop her now."

Dawn watched Giles' face get red as his temper flared. While he'd been shouting Fred and Gunn returned catching enough of the conversation to get the gist. Fred whispered to Gunn, "Maybe we shouldn't say anything yet?"

"Agreed." Gunn trotted down the few stairs into the lobby as Giles slammed the phone down.

"Bloody pillock!"

"Giles?" Dawn asked. "What should I be researching? Wolfram and Hart or how to stop Cordelia?"

"The two are not mutually exclusive. If she wants to trap Wolfram and Hart, we can help with that, but it won't be this dimension or universe that pays the price. There's an innumerable amount of hells. We'll trap them all in one of those." Giles sighed and walked into the office, slamming the door behind him.

Buffy came up from the basement and Angel came down the stairs. "What was all that about?"

"Wesley recruited Faith and they're working for Cordelia." Dawn closed her book and moved to sit behind the computer. Willow had taught her a good bit about them so she was going to try to track Wesley down. She needed to hear it from them. She needed to hear why they felt there were no other options.

"I have to get to her. She's only just started her recovery. This would destroy her." Angel charged out the door with Buffy on his heels.

"You don't even know where they are. You've thought you'd figured it out a few times but were never right. Where are you going to go?"

"I don't care if I have to scour the entire city. I refuse to let Faith slip down that dark path again." Angel looked both way before deciding on left.

Buffy continued to follow. With him in this state, she wanted to stay close so she could pull him back inside when the sun came up.

What they didn't know was that Anya was following them, using a few tricks to keep them away from Wesley and his crew. No wishes of course, but a few other spells that she could still do.

* * *

Xander knew little about what was going on in LA, but he knew he wasn't needed in Sunnydale and things in the big city were more dire. So he packed a bag and got in his car.


End file.
